


taking instruction [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, ITPE20, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: “Joe,” Nicky said, with a touch of reproach, using his weight to keep him still. “It’s a yes or no question. Or I can go to bed early. By myself.”[A recording of a fic by Sixthlight]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	taking instruction [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [taking instruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452903) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Recorded as a gift for sallysparrow017 for ITPE2020

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2020/taking%20instruction.mp3) | **Size:** 9.92MB | **Duration:** 14:18min

  
---|---


End file.
